The SENSHI Diaries vol.1
by s p o r e
Summary: Don’t know if there’s ever been a fic based just on Minako + Kunzite. Diary from nineteen-year-old Minako’s POV about her growing relationship, worries, etc. Short for now, I want to see how the readers go.


Title: The SENSHI Diaries vol. 1****

Author: Vicky (s p o r e)

Rating: PG-13/R

Category: Sailor Moon: Novel (Diary Form): Minako + Kunzite Pairing

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi is the creative genius behind Sailor Moon.

Summary: Don't know if there's ever been a fic based just on Minako + Kunzite. Diary from nineteen-year-old Minako's POV about her growing relationship, worries, etc. Short for now, I want to see how the readers go. 

Notes: Minako + Kunzite pairing. Minako's POV, diary.

Reminders: means thoughts. ~~~ means a change in time. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ simply separates the header from the story. Kapisch?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Aug. 10, 2002_

Hi Diary! 

_        It's me, Minako. You were a two-year-old birthday present from Ami along with a fancy blue-ink pen (that I found just before) which I'm using right now. You're really nice-looking, with a checkered orange and white cover and a little blue bow. Just like my Venus outfit. I know I sound so silly like I'm taling to a person but I want to tell you all my secrets, everything! 'cause I can trust you. You're my diary, you don't blab heheh. I should still be careful though. Artemis can get on my nerves sometime and I bet he's the type to read a diary carelessly left around!_

_        I am the Senshi of Love, Sailor Venus. My friends are also the Sailor Senshi- Rei is Sailor Mars of Fire, Ami is Sailor Mercury of Water, Makoto is Sailor Jupiter of Thunder and Usagi is Sailor Moon, the leader. Together we're the heroines of Minato-ku, our little town. There's also Usagi's boyfriend, Mamoru, who is Tuxedo Kamen. He comes to help us when the fighting gets really tough. He throws roses like darts and sometimes uses a dumb-looking cane. Of course I couldn't say that in Usa's face because then she'll start whining. _

_        Well I should get going, I have to go shopping! Haha, as Artemis puts it, I'm such a blonde._

_                                                                                                                                                                                                        Circling Love Chains,_

_                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Minako_

_Aug. 11, 2002_

_Hi Diary!_

_        We're all going to a dance club tonight, it's specially for teens and tonight's a promotion night so we get tickets at half-price. It's in Tokyo but I'm sure we'll find a way. Too bad Mamoru's fancy red sportscar couldn't hold us all 'though I think Mamoru and Usagi have other plans after dancing. Heheh yep._

_        I bought the perfect dress for tonight, when I went to the mall yesterday. It's a nice frilly white spring dress with an orange ribbon around the waist and little bows on the sleeve. It cost me a lot but I'll live. After all, we Senshi well oops. Can't tell extreme Senshi business even to you, diary, 'cause if someone finds it… you know what'll happen. Heheh._

_                                                                                                                                                                                                        Circling Love Chains,_

_                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Minako                                                    _

_Aug. 12, 2002_

_Hi Diary!_

_        Oh my venus I have sssssoooo much to talk about! Ok well we went to the club yesterday around 8 pm and got there at like 9 something. For awhile all we did was just stand in a corner and chat about boring stuff like the weather and everything while Usagi and Mamoru were dancing together. She used the Luna pen and was wearing some fifties American outfit, a bright magenta sleeveless dress with slits up to mid-thigh, a neckplace of pearls and her hair done in a cool way. Mamoru was in a casual tux, and everyone was watching them as they danced energetically. At one point Mamoru even raised Usa's leg up quite high as they whirled around._

_        Ok what was so interesting, lol you thought I was going to talk about Usa and Mamoru diary? Anyways… there were these four REALLY cute guys who were standing nearby us, sipping something that probably was spiked. Maybe hard lemonade. One of them was really tall, with silvery-white hair that brushes slightly past his shoulders and the most amazing grey-blue eyes I've ever seen! He was so hot, in khakis and a blue button-down shirt. Another guy was also pretty tall, with curly blonde hair and green eyes. He seemed like the jokester among the group, but I thought he was lame. Then there was this wavy-brown-haired-guy who was the next shortest, he had brown eyes and acted serious-funny. The last guy was the shortest, but he was still taller than me, with long curly blonde hair tied back and green eyes too. They looked like the generals from the Dark Kingdom we fought a long time ago but I knew they weren't them in disguise because for one thing- we killed them all and second, they didn't have dark vibes, you know? Anyways I got Mako, Rei and Ami's attention and they all gaped. Even Ami! _

_        I had this weird feeling that we knew them before, like so strong a déjà vu but I don't really know. Oh well. It was cool though because they suddenly put their cups on the counter and came over to us._

_        The cute silver-white-haired guy walked right up to me! He said his name was Kunzite (just like the Dark Kingdom general) and asked if I wanted to dance. I didn't care if maybe he was. Maybe he was some good form, you know? So we made our way to the dance floor and danced the whole night away alongside with usa and Mamoru. I don't know what the other three guys did or said but I didn't really care. Oh my venus I was in love! Love at first sight, you know? He asked for my phone number and I gave it to him and I seriously hope he calls. I don't think I could stand it if he never did. Later, diary!_

_                                                                                                                                                                                                        Circling Love Chains,_

_                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Minako_


End file.
